


Kiss Me Deadly....

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, of a sort...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A health scare puts many things in perspective - and assures Steve and Danny of kisses ahead, no matter what they might catch....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Deadly....

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekend challenge on the 1_million_words comm. The prompts I wrote this to are at the end.

“Come here…” 

Steve got a hand on the back of Danny’s neck and reeled him in, mouth reaching for his. 

They were in one of Danny’s most favorite positions of all: Steve sitting against the headboard, Danny on his lap with all the right parts slicked and touching. Rocking. Sweaty and gently breathless, hands roaming and….

“Uh…wait a …wait a…”

Danny muttered it as he dropped back, pushing Steve away by the arms, eyes averting as he heard Steve groan in disappointment.

“Are you… _seriously_ not going to kiss me? _Ever_ again? In our whole lives?”

“C’mon! That’s not fair….” Danny couldn’t look up at him, though. “Just… give me a minute, okay?”

~*~

The first time he’d called Steve on Sunday and got nothing but voicemail, only an auto-reply to his follow up text, he’d brushed it off as no biggie. Twelve hours, five calls and ten keyed in pleas for some word, any kind of word, and he was frantic.

“You’re….. _where_?”

Queens Hospital, Steve had explained. Haltingly. Definitely sparing him some choice details, and that was damned infuriating, too.

“Why didn’t you answer or… phone _me_ first and tell me so I wouldn’t _worry_?” Danny got nothing but silence back. “Steve, If you don’t spill about what’s going on right this minute I’ll …throw shit. At things. And people. Including you.”

_Yersinias Pestis._

Steve had explained it slowly, patiently and five or six times, too, but…

“You’ve got the plague? As in bubonic?”

“ _No_ ,” Steve said it hard and left a pause for emphasis. “ _Some_ of the guys on the reserve gig I went on last week….. _they_ have it. _They_ were exposed. And so…possibly, maybe I was, too.”

“I want to come over.”

“You can’t, D. Not until we know for sure if…”

“I’m coming over. Fuck it, I’m…on my way.”

“You’ll never get near this room. There’s tape on the doors and…. plastic. Around it. And guards. Actual people with guns who’ll make sure you don’t get near me.”

“They can cure it, right? If?”

“Yeah. If…”

If he had it at all. If he had it at all, and they’d caught it soon enough. 

But if he’d caught it … and they hadn’t? Realized? Not in time?

Those were the caveats from hell that he and Kono and Chin and Grace were forced to live with for almost three more days, while tests were run and rerun and Steve was treated like a six foot tall petri dish. 

Not to mention imagining him in a room, alone, only a phone and an iPad and medical staff in hermetically sealed scrubs with gas masks for occasional, sanitized company?

Fun times. Not.

~*~

“I didn’t have it, Danno. Never did. So…”

“You’ve gotta understand how relieved I am and still … kind of freaked out, too. I mean, it gets stuck in your brain; someone I know – _he_ knows someone who caught The Plague. I’m doing my best to deal with that… but…”

“You would already be so screwed if I had it. I mean… you ran up and wrapped yourself around me the second I was out in the hallway…” Steve urged him back up, hand reaching for his neck again. “Not to mention we’re now very naked together – hip to hip and cock to cock and… just _fluids_ everywhere…”

Danny reached up and forward and licked his way into Steve’s mouth -- fast and loose and reckless, like he was getting it the hell over with.

Steve hummed in approval as they started rocking again like they’d never stopped.

“Sorry…really…I am…” Danny breathed it against his cheek.

Steve kissed him in five-second segments, reaching in and pulling away alternately as he introduced a new thought.

“You do also get… that… I’ve brought all kinds of crap… home from … other deployments. Right? Bacteria and … parasites and random … bugs… from food and water and…. they aren’t so headline grabby as plague but…”

“I fuckin’ love it when you talk dirty,” Danny breathed it into his mouth.

Steve chuckled and flipped him, and…

Neither of them ever had to beg for a kiss when they were sick again. 

After the Black Death? 

A cold or a flu or a stomach virus is a pathetic laugh and a half.

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompts I was given were:  
> \- text prompt: Automatic Response  
> \- image prompt: Man in a Plague Doctor mask


End file.
